


Happy Enough

by Trashiest101



Category: Dear Evan Hansen, Waitress (2007)
Genre: AU, Angst, Deh - Freeform, Fluff, Heidi saves the gays, Multi, Waitress - Freeform, and all the emotions in the book, closeted people, gay nervous sweet children, jared is gay for bath bombs and dicks, teen pregnancy cause zoe done fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashiest101/pseuds/Trashiest101
Summary: As summer arrives three teens finds themselves trapped in a job, all for different reasons with the exception of the need for money. Evan, Jared and Zoe start working as waitresses in a small dinner near their homes and end up becoming close friends, growing as teens soon-to-be adults.What brings them even closer is the mistakes and issues they've created through the years.(Just a story involving the issues of problematic teens like social anxiety, dating, cheating, sexuality and pregnancies.)





	1. Shit

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is mostly about Zoe's problem, with tints of Evan's and Jared's own. A small prologue to a big story.  
> Next will be about Evan and a bit of Zoe's family which means smooth killer Connor will show up.

A little diner stood in the warm streets of your typical town, the black fake leather booths and stools filled the usual morning customers waiting for their coffee to start another mundane day. The three teens, who attended the customer's every need and order, found a sense of security and boredom from the carbon copy of a day they found themselves in. 

Evan and Jared had already known each other, being ‘family friends’ and having a car insurance at stake, and Zoe had only now really met and talked with both boys. They hadn’t exactly planned to form a bond of sorts between one another but it simply happened, whether they wanted to or not they always ended up confessing their issues and troubles while cleaning up at the end of the day. Ironically, this gestures became the solution to Evan’s personal battle, not completely but it was getting there.

Their summer hadn’t been as boring as the teenagers planned, having a free ticket to complain without judgement most days of their weeks. It wasn’t healthy but it wasn’t bad either. 

It all seemed perfect when they thought back to their first day of working but their minds were set on something else at the moment, something much bigger than a sappy trip of feelings. Both Jared and Evan were dragging Zoe into the staffs bathrooms, ignoring the complaints coming from their boss.

“Guys! There’s still a client here!” James, the balding older man called out with a tint of tiredness in his voice. “And it’s not my job to ask for his order!”

“M-maybe we should head back...do this in our break.” Evan murmured, part of him dreading the idea of angering his boss, even if all of them knew the man adored the annoying teens like they were his own.

“We need a bladder break Jay-Jay! Girly stuff!” Jared called out, holding Zoe’s arm to stop her from escaping. “We’ll take seconds to change our tampons!” He laughed, pulling the same idiotic jokes even at the worst time.

“Get it ‘cause Zoe might be, you know.” He giggled only receiving back a glare from said girl and sigh from Evan.

Zoe was panicking, dreading her previous decision of telling the boys her monthly problem and the damned drunken night she had a month ago. At the same time she had no one else to tell, to confide in without fearing an unexpected rage or disappointment. Zoe had stayed awake night on end praying for the right sign that she was alright, back to normal like any girl her age.

“I changed my mind, it’s better if i don’t know.” She mumbled, turning around, and as her feet started to loudly clack against the floor she could feel her heart drop, the possibilities of her future all ending in complete disaster.

Jared rolled his eyes and blocked her path, retrieving the pregnancy test from the pocket of his small apron. “Zoe you’ve waited long enough. I wasted three dollars on this thing, plus weird looks from old ladies in the dinner because i was the one with it. You better pee on this fucking stick, right now.”

Evan rubbed his hands roughly against his pants, roaming his brain for ways to comfort the distressed brunette, Jared was clearly not the best at it well he would never truly know this kind of despair but neither would Evan. How could he help Zoe? 

“We’ll...we’ll be right here with you Zoe, i mean not with you in the bathroom but outside the stall.” He quickly spit out, earning a bitter chuckle from her. “W-who knows maybe it will be a no and you’ll feel beyond relieved and actually be glad about going through all this just to feel like that.” Evan forced a calm smile as Jared scuffed and rolled his eyes once more.

“Seriously this is better than freak out for nine months on end or wait until the throwing up and growing belly becomes too hard to hide.” While adjusting his glasses, Jared lightly squeezed Zoe’s shoulder and handed her the test. “Like the dork said we’ll be right here, praying for one line.”

Zoe looked between the boys, both squeezing her shoulders for reassurance and support and, for a few seconds, she felt safe in the middle of this mess. Maybe they were right, she could do this and get closure on how she wasn’t pregnant simply sick due to worrying too much. Damn those idiots were good at convincing people into stuff.

With a sight, she snatched the test from Jared and got into the stall, her complaints travelling through the girls bathroom. They were so focused on helping her they didn’t even notice they were in the wrong bathroom, not even thinking on waiting outside to avoid any speculations. Stupidly Zoe thought that was one of the kindest gesture anyone ever did for her.

“Jared please read the instructions i’m shaking to much to be able to read anything.” Evan whispered, not wishing to let Zoe see how much he was worrying about this, about the outcome of two lines on the test.

“Do not insert the stick into your vagina.” The infamous laugh of Jared Kleinman roared and echoed through the bathroom. “Vagina...good one.”

“Why the hell did i have to drink that night? Why did i even shave at all?” She sighed in despair. “Stupid me and my decision to be polite and go to his birthday party without even thinking twice.”

“Hey it’s Thomas, he’s known for getting girls drunk. I’m still trying to figure out how he managed to get you drunk long enough to start and hold a relationship.” Jared chuckled, his eyes scanning the spanish side of the instructions. “I need to get my hands on that. “

“B-But weren’t you with Chris...C-Christine, right?” Evan questioned, his brows together in confusion. “You’ve been together for a year no-”

“This is not about me right now, this is about Zoe and her awful choice of males to reproduce with.” Jared quickly chimed in, his eyes not being able to face the innocent boy. Evan was the only one out of them single, he couldn’t possibly get unhappy relationships.

“I am not reproducing with fucking Thomas Corbin!” Zoe glared, forcefully opening the stall so she could wash her hands as quickly as possible. As the water ran she just wanted to throw the test in and ruin it but it would be a waste, only three more minutes then she could burn it. “This was a stupid mistake that is never going to happen again.”

“Well Zoe m-maybe his material doesn’t work! Y-You can be lucky maybe he’s not fertile!” It was a ridiculous possibility but every kind of way out was good for her right now, every ounce of hope she needed was welcomed.  
“Yeah, lucky to get away with an unprotected fu-” A smirk formed onto Jared’s lips but he couldn’t finish his joke as Evan it his arm roughly with his cast, mouthing an ‘ow’ as he realized his bad idea. “Sorry but...maybe Evan is right.”

And with that the girl was surrounded with positivity, slightly laced with doubt, from the boys that had been there with her since the start of their summer. She was more than thankful for their company and open minds, Zoe was knee deep into shit and they stood by her side like it was nothing but a wet sock. How could she ever repay that?

The dreadful beeping, coming from the timer Evan set which Zoe didn’t even see with all her nerves, filled their ears and overpowered their voices. With painfully slow movements, the girl eyed the test, holding it in between her fingers without thinking about how she just washed her hands. Jared and Evan didn't dare to look over her sholder, the dirty blonde shaking in his place with the dark haired one chewed his lip away.

“Shit.”


	2. What If

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i kind of lied, Connor doesn't really show up in this chapter but rather the next one ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Are you okay Zoe ?” Jared whispered slicing the silence that had clouded their previous positive thoughts. It had all been for nothing, those two fucking lines had ruined everything and she could already picture what her parents would say. That is if they would even speak or look her way once the milk is spilled.

“I...I need to just block this out for the rest of the day.” Zoe breathed out, throwing the test in the trash. “By tomorrow i’ll form a plan on how it will go down a-and i will make it go right.”

She knew damn well she couldn’t shape fate to her liking, if she could she wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place. But Zoe would make it her goal to make things less painful, find an escape from the never ending rage her parents would bring upon her. Find somewhere her and this little demon growing inside would be safe.

Evan, who was eating away his nails and might as well just chew his thumb right off, was trying to find something. A subject to distract all of them, something funny and light hearted to just chat over as they get back to taking orders from people. As a sudden idea crossed his mind he calmed his racing heart by thinking ‘take one for the team’.

“I’m thinking about having a blind date!” He blurred out, his hands gripping tightly the hem of his shirt surprised it hadn’t ripped yet. “I-I mean m-my mom thinks it would be a great way f-for me to meet people but maybe it’s totally lame and i’ll just look really desperate.”  
The reactions from his friends, something he now knew he could really call Jared and Zoe, were exactly what he expected. He was torn between relief due to the tension evaporating but dying inside from embarrassment due to his little confession. Zoe looked excited while Jared was ready to make every bisexual, or simply sexual, joke in the book.

“Look at you Hansen the newly formed playboy, getting out there for the ladies and gentlemen.” Jared teased, lightly punching the good arm of the shy boy. “But you’re sure about the blind date? With a total stranger?”

That was all it took to make Evan feel as if he had made the biggest mistake of his life. He could already see it, meeting several strangers and always choking with the simplest words or even worse, having a vague and boring conversation about the ‘crazy’ weather they are having. Having a panic attack and running away to the bathroom and return to an empty table.

“Oh I made a terrible mistake! I shouldn’t have promised my mother i would do this!” Evan whimpered out, his feet quickly carrying him back to the dinner. “I can’t do this!” He whined out, his shaking hand grabbing a rag to clean the empty tables and steady his pumping blood.

“No,no! Evan you’re doing this!” Jared called out, quickly following the nervous mess called Evan Hansen with Zoe behind him. “You never went on a date before and this is the perfect opportunity for it! Besides only weirdos and socially awkward people like you go to blind dates!”

Zoe kicked Jared’s chins trying to shut his trap quickly before Evan went into a full panic mode about his promise. She had always insisted on introducing new people to him, people she trusted, but Evan never found the courage to make himself believe he was worth talking to. That new people would find him interesting. The boy had trouble with forming friendships and now he was jumping head first into dating.

“Calm down Evan it isn’t a big deal. If anything goes wrong it’s just a stranger you’ll never see again. I mean what could even go wrong?” Zoe asked with bright smile, hope sprinkled in her voice as she ignored Jared’s small mumble of ‘You shouldn’t have asked that’.

Evan gasped and eyed Zoe as if she had grown a second head, like she had asked the most obvious question in the world. “The unexpected! Having the guess the person’s personality to not offend them! Once again the unexpected! How do i even prepare myself for a sudden date?”

Jared sighed and sat down in the empty table Evan kept furiously cleaning. “You don’t, that's the point of blind dating. You won’t find your soulmate right away buddy, you have to kiss or get impregnated by a few frogs on the way there.” That earned him a slap on the back of the head by an silently angry Zoe.

“What if they talk too fast, o-or think I talk too fast?! Or if they ask me questions about myself which i cannot answer ‘cause it’s too personal and they might think i’m weird but then again they might think i’m hiding something if i don’t answer!” The boy breathed a few sharp and quick breaths before continuing his rant of worries.

“What if they call the waiter by their first name and we all know how awkward and socially unaccepting that is!” 

“Tell me about it.” Jared mumbled, eyeing his name tag which he had hid behind the counter after a creepy old lady kept saying his name one too many times in one sentence. “But that’s besides the point Eva-”

“But what scares me the most…” He mumbled quickly shutting the other boy and bringing back Zoe’s attention to the problem. “What if...when they see me they don’t like it...what if they turn the other way and not even give me the chance…What do i do then?” 

Zoe slowly rested her hand on his back, rubbing small and gentle circle all the while noticing how loudly and strongly the boy’s heart was beating because of his fears. She wasn’t sure what to say or do since she had never been such an introvert, hell being an extrovert brought her much different issues than Evan’s. One was growing inside her after all, but right now she needed to focus on Evan.

“Why would you even think that? Me and Jared like you just the way we are, even if Jared is an asshole and hates showing affection.” A glare was sent to the said boy warning not to ruin the moment. “Whoever doesn’t give you the chance to meet is losing a great person.”

“Trust me when i say every girl would throw their panties for the sweet dude now a days, they fall for the whole shy and caring man that they could show the world to.” Jared smirked, jokingly doing finger-guns. “That and you’d make the perfect shy sugar baby or tink for any dude.”

Those words, even if some completely idiotic, Evan appreciated them wholeheartedly but he simply couldn’t push away the pang of his heart at every path his mind saw for this date. 

“I-I know but...what do i do if i actually end up liking them...worst, they know it!” His eyes glued to the rag as he continued. “But...I-I might sound really confusing but...part of me still wants it to happen.” He confessed in a hushed whisper.

Evan had always wished for someone to truly see him, past the attacks and past the pills, see him in a new light. He wanted to see what that side of love was like, he never even had to chance to know how it felt like. Only crushes on people who were remotely nice to him in the midst of confusing emotions. He’d never been able to believe anyone could love him like that, with the burden of his condition.

Jared chuckled and got up, taking Evan’s other side something the teens became too used to when any of them had troubles invading their minds. They were all messes with different levels of mistakes, wrong doings and regrets but always knew the exact words to make things better again. Now it was Zoe’s turn to repay Evan somehow, and she knew just what she could do.

“I actually have an idea on how to make you more confident, or at least calm, about this date of yours.” A small smirk formed on her lips. “How about i arrange it for you to have it with someone i know? And before you say no, i completely trust this person not to judge you or hate you!”

Jared raised an eyebrow, now he was the one questioning the date itself. “And who might that be ?”

“That is for me to know, to tell you later and let Evan to wonder.” Zoe chuckled as Evan sighed with a small smile and Jared kept eyeing her with worry.

And, as simple as that, another day was over but the end of it wouldn’t the usual for Zoe she had serious plans who would determine her future, not to put too much pressure on her brother Connor.


	3. Stained Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel trip, settle in children.  
> Next chapter will be the blind date of disaster

Connor, Zoe’s older brother, had made the decision to move out of their parents home after, once more, another fight about Connor’s need of a therapist. It’s obvious the boy had been struggling with some sort of illness for years but their father, Larry, constantly refused to see it. Claiming back and forth it was all Connor’s desperate need for attention or need to be ‘special’. Zoe believed Larry was just spewing out bullshit, that their mother was too weak willed to force the help on both man and Connor always loved to push the line instead of trying to find a middle to the situation.

To shorten it, she wasn’t a big fan of her family but, surprisingly, her relationship with her brother was getting slightly better since he moved out and got himself help without Larry or Cynthia. It wasn’t all roses and petals but it was nothing compared to years ago when, with a simple stare, a whole argument that would last weeks would start. Zoe finally felt she was able to speak to her brother and Connor starting feeling the same way after she was the only one out of their family to be there when his therapist asked. 

Zoe bit her lip as her eyes scanned the tall building, roaming her mind to recall the apartment number her brother shared with other two people, that in itself was a complete surprise to the girl but she didn’t question it. He had gotten a job and didn’t exactly drop out of school so he was doing more than fine in her book.

Finally she gave up and pulled out her phone and sent a quick text with a simple ‘i’m outside’ which should get the message out but she forgot how much of a smartass Connor could be.

‘And i’m inside’

‘My foot will be the one inside your ass if you don’t get down here’

‘yikes i’ll be down in a second’

A sigh of relief left her lips seeing that he was in a good mood, he hadn’t taken offense to the aggressive text and was actually getting his ass out of the couch. His journey for happiness, as she liked to call it to annoy him, had it’s fair share of mood swings and thousands of questions with no answers but Connor was more open to people he trusted. It took time, a year to be precise, for him to let Zoe in after he moved but she could finally understand. They still fought from time to time, didn’t see eye to eye on many things but were still there if one needed the other.

The sound of a door opening and the clacking of boots pulled her away from intensive stare Zoe was giving to her phone. 

“Hey i thought you’d have to back home or Cynthia might have a heart attack.” Connor joked with sarcasm as he crossed his arms.

“And i thought you would stop wearing black combat boots in the summer but we were both wrong.” She mumbled pushing past him to get inside the building.

Connor’s mouth opened and closed, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with Zoe and if he had done anything to cause it. He knew, at least now, better than to get defensive since there was an obvious reason behind this kind of attitude.

“Okay who did or what did they do to you ? Rough day with tips or something?” Connor asked, tip toeing around the subject, not wishing to have his sister’s full rage on him.

“Well...I...I’ll tell you once you get to your apartment.” Zoe whispered, her hands fidgeting to grab onto something she could focus on instead of Connor. “Just don’t freak out or make fun of me.”

“Those are two very different feelings but i’ll try not to do either of them.” Connor slowly mouthed, a confused look on his face as he started walking up the stairs. “There’s no one home yet so, if that makes you more comfortable with telling me this massive thing.”

The silence was awkward to say the least, they always filled it with sarcastic jokes directed to each other or their parents, but nothing could leave their mouths. The heavy guilt, fear and regret was finally settling in Zoe’s mind, she couldn’t just shove this away like it was nothing. She could hide it forever under the rug like when she was a child that stained the floor. There was no turning back the clock and slapping some sense into her, god how she dreamed that that could be her reality.

Connor twisted the keys and opened the door, letting the girl in first before he did the same and closed the door behind him. He directed her to the living room, which was fairly average size, and kicked a few things out of their way so that the couch had enough room for them both. The room was a bit messy, and for the first time it wasn’t mostly his fault since his roommates were lazy fucks like him. A stack of papers laid on the coffee table, an old guitar with stickers all over sat on the floor, mugs and pizza boxes visible on the kitchen counter and it all made Zoe chuckle lightly, that was something that would never change in Connor.

Connor waited for her to say something, anything. Even if he hated to admit it he was worried about her, Zoe was never like this and that made his mind start to wonder off to the million possibilities. Maybe Larry did something, maybe Cynthia said something or her boss might’ve fired her for nothing.

“I’m pregnant.” Zoe blurred out, her eyes blank and fixed on the television. “I did something stupid with Thomas fucking Corbin, an asshole and now i have his baby growing in me.” With each word her voice was getting louder and louder, stabbing herself with them again and again.

Connor’s eyes were wide, trying to find any kind of sign on Zoe’s face that she was fucking around. Nothing, she was dead serious and shaking with stress with his lack of words and actions. What could he say? How should he react to the fact his baby sister is pregnant, without even finishing school, and it wasn’t even with a good guy at that. 

“A-are you sure? Did you take a test to be completely sure?” Connor’s voice wasn’t as steady as he had wished it to be, he didn’t know how to feel.

“Of course i took a fucking test! I wouldn’t know if i didn’t Connor!” Zoe yelled out, rising from the couch as she started to circle the living room. “And i can already picture mom and dad when they find out, they’ll kick me out! They’ll disown me for good o-or try to squeeze money out of Thomas even though they’re fucking rich and could afford another four babies!”

Connor got up and tried to stop her but he couldn’t get a word in, Zoe was on a roll just dumping her builded up thoughts on her brother. Letting him know each and every thing that she knew would happen, how people in her life would judge her and look at her like she’s a reckless whore who doesn’t care about the innocent life of a child. How she wouldn’t have the guts to have an abortion even if she didn’t want the child, even if Larry forced her to do it. That she would be in the streets once their parents leave another child of them behind, that the baby would hate her forever or grow up into a criminal from the lack of love in his life.

Connor had never seen her so afraid in his whole life, so scared of her future or ruined future as she sees it. The tears were dripping from her eyes endlessly, making her breathing shorter and sharper and her words became blurry sobs. He could no longer understand them but he didn’t need to, he didn’t know what to say but maybe instead what to do.

He catched up to her quick pace and held her still in a warm, tight hug using the time and silence to think of comforting words he rarely said. He had been the cause of her pain just a year ago and never thought to help her or apologize about it, he had regretted it and maybe he still did but Connor still felt a wall stopping him from letting Zoe know he was there. Still he would try.

“You’re not alone on this...i’m not the one with a child but i’m by your side.” He sighed quietly, trying to keep a quiet tone. “Who knows what mom or dad would say, do or think of you but everyone makes mistakes.”

He slowly felt Zoe’s arms rest on his back, lightly resting her hands on the back of his shirt as if she was unsure of how to react.

“You decide what’s right or wrong now. What’s good for you and the kid, even if La...dad and mom aren’t there anymore you know there’s other ways, other people you can trust. Honestly...i don’t think anyone knows how to act when there’s another life in their hands and some might never know what it feels like, what’s like to be left halfway through life. But believe me when i tell you, you move just a finger, say the slightest word and….you won’t be alone.”

This Connor’s way of trying to say he would be there, no matter how many mistakes he had made in the past. Part of him was dying a bit out of embarrassment and the cheesiness of the situation but Zoe needed it, so, he would suck it up and yell into a pillow later when she left.

“Ew, you’ve been listening to too much emo music lately. Softie.” Zoe mumbled, not holding back a laugh.

“Just don’t get any snot into my shirt or i’ll hunt you down. I finally figured out how to work the washing machine and it was emotionally draining. I’d prefer not to do it again” Connor rolled his eyes, thankful she couldn’t see his smile.

“Ugh you’re gross.” Zoe teased, pulling away from the hug and wiping her eyes with the sleeves of her thin jacket. “Oh and um...i think i have the perfect way to thank you.” A smirk slowly formed on her lips.

Connor glared slightly and rose an eyebrow. “What the fuck did you do?”

“I got you a date. You’re welcome.”


	4. Your blank cast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sweet gays.  
> The next is about Jared and oh boy is it going to be something.

Evan fidgeted in his seat, scolding himself for possibly arriving earlier than Zoe told him to. Did he see the time right or was he actually extremely late and the date already left? A quiet groan left his mouth as realized he was, once more, over thinking each and every move he did, acting like it was the end of the world. His doctor often told him to stop those kind of thoughts but it was easier said than done.

With a small sigh, Evan closed his eyes and tried to repeated the words his mother told him everyday before he left the house, if it was for work or school, they were no more than a simple phrase but it was helpful. ‘Serve them what you got with a smile’, at first he never fully understood it or even why she said it but Heidi told him he would see it eventually. Now, months after serving so many different people each day, he noticed how a waitresses smile and kind attitude could shine the start of someones day. Not everyone was kind to him, Jared or Zoe but no matter how many smiles he gave away not everyone would be pleased. He could only do his best, take a breath and fill another coffee cup.

“Uh you’re Evan right?” A small voice asked making Evan shot up, almost hitting his knee on the table.

“Y-yeah i’m Evan alright.” He coughed lightly, part of him surprised the other boy had recognized him without even knowing him. “How did you um, you know, know it was me? N-not that i think it’s weird or anything.”

Connor chuckled, he felt a bit bad but the amount of stuttering and nervousness coming from the light haired boy caused amusement in him. He seemed shy and worried about meeting a stranger but, somehow, Connor was hooked in to stay longer and see what happens.

“Your cast.” Connor pointed towards the spot. “Zoe told me to try and find someone with a blank one.”

Evan held back a wince, the memories the cast held flowing back into him with a few pangs of regret and guilt floating along. He didn’t wish to think about things like that now, so, he took breath and smiled lightly.

“Yeah I-I guess that does stand out a bit.” Evan chuckled, his free hand grazing it lightly. “A-and you are?”

Connor, quietly taken back by his own forgetful mind, decided to sit down and reach into his bag to pull out an old black sharpie he always carried around with him, to either sketch or write something down quickly and in a large scale. He looked towards Evan and pointed to his cast, his eyes telling him if he could grab it.

“O-Oh um...okay?” Evan questioned rather than answered, stretching out his broken arm. “Ow”

Now it was Connor’s turn to flinch and mumble a ‘sorry’. He lightly held the cast and spelled out, with blocky and flashy letters, his own name like it was a common way to introduce yourself to other people. Evan looked between his cast and the long haired boy.

“That’s my name.” Connor smirked, breaking the silence between them. “Connor, Connor Murphy but the last name wouldn’t fit in there.”

Now Evan wasn’t sure how to feel about it, not one bit, but he wasn’t exactly complaining either after all no one else had signed it, not counting the people he didn’t have the courage to ask to. It was no longer blank, at least there was that.

“Now we can both pretend we have a friend.” Connor joked, guessing by Evan’s first impression, that he wasn’t too big on forming friendships and speaking with others, and neither was Connor.

A small, quiet and discreet laugh took him by surprise. The sound was coming from his side as the other boy held onto his cast, eyeing it with a spark of humor or maybe irony on his eyes. Connor was confused by several things in those few seconds, the way the laugh felt comforting to him, how oddly both of their personalities were slowly complementing each other. Just a small taste of what the night had in store for them and Connor already wanted the whole thing.

“Oh um I-I was laughing because it’s sort of t-true. W-when it comes to me of course!” Evan quickly corrected himself. “I’m n-not a people’s person.” He whispered, scratching his cheek lightly.

Now it was Connor’s turn to laugh, not at Evan more with him but maybe it wasn’t as clear as he had thought it out to be. He didn’t notice Evan bit his lip and look away, thinking he made a mistake on confessing, if it wasn’t already obvious, how hard it was for him to approach others. 

With that the evening began, they ordered and spoke surprisingly easily but that didn’t mean it worked as well as it could’ve, at least for Evan. Both boys were viewing the date and dinner completely different, both feeling distant things. Connor was enjoying himself, something he didn’t believe would happen when his sister told him she had got him a sudden date with a friend of hers. He thought the boy was different from others in a good way, he wasn’t rude and aggressive but he wasn’t disgustingly sweet either. Connor could bet with his life Evan and him had something in common, he couldn’t put a name to the thing but it was there. He was starting to wonder, but refused to ask, if Evan had some sort of illness like him that stopped him from enjoying the presence of other people. He swore he was picking up the traits of, possibly, anxiety.

But Evan, poor Evan, was in pain and the worst kind of, the emotional one. He thought Connor was laughing at him or possibly pitied him since the moment he confessed to not connecting with most people like others did. He wasn’t mad or anything of the sorts but Evan knew he was taking every wrong step as the date went on and on, giving every wrong answer and making himself look bad that way. Evan felt as if he was wasting Connor’s time with his babbling and endless rambling of stories. The only good thing? Connor hadn’t asked how he broke his arm, not even glanced again towards his bad arm.

As the night grew darker, both boys lost themselves in time like it was a meaningless concept. Enjoying or not they were still there, not making attempts to leave any sooner and maybe that said something about their little blind date. Still hey couldn’t stay in the dinner forever, splitting the check since if Connor kept insisting on paying it all Evan might’ve had a heart attack with guilt, they both walked out into the warm night of their small town. 

The first small silence of the night grew, only a stare filled it as they tried to figure out what to do next, what to say or ask. It wasn’t awkward just a complementary breeze to the warmth of a summer night, their warm summer night. Connor didn’t want to end it like that and Evan wished he had done more than stumble and fall all through it.

“Do you know A La Mode ?” Connor asked, the keys to his car already at hand. “The night always ends sweeter with an ice cream.” He joked.

“Yeah.” Evan chuckle. “I don’t know it but i would like to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's a bit shorter i'm still not used to writing fluff and dates.

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves the Dear Evan Hansen characters in the universe of the musical Waitress. It doesn't fully follow the plotline or fill all of it's characters, it only takes a few plot points from it.


End file.
